Sound of the Soul
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: Three strange sisters with an even stranger power visit Konoha from the Sound Village. And what happens when the Akatsuki find interest in the younger sister after something happens to her village? Deidaraxoc
1. Profiles

**Second Story **

**Profiles - All from Sound Village.**

**--**

**Nayru**

Age: 16 (large bust for 16 year old)

Hair: long dark blue. Beads on each side of head which some of her hair threads through to the back to go through another bead and the strands fall down the back.

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Clothes: very short light tan jacket looking shirt. Very short sleeves.

Slightly darker tan mini skirt. Headband somehow attached to it.

Fishnet across stomach, goes a little pasta the mini skirt on the legs, and goes a little past the shirt sleeves on the shoulders

**Farore**

Age: 21 (small bust for 21 year old)

Hair: long dark green. Beads going around the top of her head.

Eyes: Emerald green

Clothes: very short sleeved green shirt. Stops just above belly button.2 in. splits on each side

Long skirt with split up left side. Dark green (darker than hair). Headband attached to it

Fish net on left arm (at biceps) and on right arm (by wrist)

**Din**

Age: 25 (**very large** bust for a 25 year old. About same size as Tsunade's (that big!))

Hair: long ruby red. Several curled spikes covering face.

Eyes: Amber

Clothes: black short sleeved shirt with very deep V-neck. Dark red short sleeved jacket over it button once below breasts showing good bit of cleavage. Doesn't wear a headband.

Dark red (but lighter than jacket) mini skirt. Black baggy pants underneath.


	2. Kenchi!

**First chappie! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I'm making Deidara 19.**

**--**

She walked down stairs where the dog was. She picked the dog up and silently walked to the door.

"You know you aren't supposed to take Kenchi for battle training without Nayru, Din," a sound voiced from the large chair in the library.

The red haired girl walked in to the 'book-worm room' and saw the book-worm herself sitting there reading as usual.

"Come on Farore. It's just simple training. If I don't do it then who will? You're too busy reading your books while Nayru is too scared that Kenchi (the dog) is going to get hurt," Din complained.

Farore sighed and pushed her reading glasses up. "Ok, but don't blame me when Nayru finds out what you did."

Din snorted (not pig snort but a whatever snort). "Please. What's she gonna do? Hurt me?"

"Don't underestimate her Din. You know she's the most powerful of the three of us despite her being the youngest." Farore continued to read her book. Something called _The Dictionary?_

"I'm going to go no matter what you say Farore." Din walked through the door. She looked behind her at Farore. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to kill Kenchi."

--

Nayru woke up later than usual that morning. She got dressed then realized that her dog, Kenchi, wasn't around. Usually Kenchi jumped on her and licked her face. _Hm, where _is _Kenchi?_ Nayru went downstairs for some breakfast after saying good morning to Farore in the library. _Hey, Din isn't here either._

Nayru sat down by Farore in the extra chair in the book room while eating a waffle. As she ate she noticed her sister continuously glare at her. Nayru knew Farore hated food in her _room of infinite knowledge._

"Hey Farore, where's Din? I can't find her or Kenchi anywhere." As soon as she said it Nayru basically figured out what happened. To answer her assumption the back door opened.

Nayru jumped up and ran to the door. Farore, wondering how Din was going to talk her way out of this, followed.

It was not a pretty sight.

--

Farore gasped at the sight. Din was a little scratched but it was the lump of fur in her arms that worried her.

Kenchi was bleeding so much you could barely see any of her black fur.

--

"What is it? You three should know better than to just disturb me."

The three sisters were currently talking to the leader of their village.

"Excuse me sir, but we wish for permission to go to Konoha to see the Inuzuka Clan," Nayru proclaimed.

"Why should you need to speak to the Inuzuka Clan? They specialize in dogs. And unless my eyes are tricking me, none of you three is a dog."

"It's Kenchi."

--

The trio was jumping through the trees towards Konoha.

"I can't believe he let us go!" Din said.

"Well he grew an attachment those years of training us to be able to control our power," Farore grinned.

"Poor Kenchi. I hope he'll be alright." Nayru looked into her bag where she was holding Kenchi. They had washed him up and bandaged him as well as they could but it wouldn't do permanently. He needed a vet, except, of course, they lived in an outcast part of the Sound Village. There was not going to be a vet there.

Farore glared at Din. "'It's not like I'm going to kill him.' Nice one Din!"

"Well I didn't kill him did I?" Din complained. (me: Isn't that strange for a 25 year old?)

"SHUT UP!" Farore and Din stared at Nayru and simply left her alone. They knew never to bother her when she's like this.

Din remembered when Nayru first realized she had the power. She experimented all the time.

What many would find a blessing, these three find a curse. They should have told her.

--

Nayru, Farore, and Din have an ability that is only passed in their family to every 7th generation. It the power of music weaving. They see, what they call, the soul song. Everyone has a soul song. When these 

three see this song they can know what the person's name is, their age, abilities, even what village they come from.

Other than that, this ability can only harm and kill other people.

What Farore and Din had put off telling Nayru was that this 'weaving' would eventually kill all three of them. What they hadn't known was that Nayru always practiced on traitors and spies. The kage had told her to.

Nayru was the most powerful. She had the core of the power. But because of this core, if Nayru uses up the last of her life force by music weaving and dies, Farore and Din die too. Their power and lives are connected to Nayru.

It wasn't until Nayru openly came out and told them that she was going to go practice her weaving that they had to set her down and told her straight out.

Nayru cried openly that night in bed. _If only I had known. They wouldn't be so close to death now._

--

Eventually the trio reached the gates of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"So this is Konoha?" Farore gasped at the beauty of the village.

"Let's just find the Inuzuka Clan and get Kenchi healed." Nayru said stubbornly.

As the trio walked into the village, Din stated,

"Wow! This place is a dump!"

--

**Ok, if anyone wants to show up somewhere in the village than review and tell me name (if you want), looks, personality, weapons.**

**I'll try to add in several people.**

**No flames please.**


	3. Psycho!

**Chappie #2**

**I've got nothing to say today.**

**--**

"Ok, so we'll meet back here at this ramen place at 4 o'clock."

The three sisters split up. Nayru went to the Hokage's office hoping to get some kind of direction as to how to actually **get** to the Inuzuka Clan's clan building . . . thing. Farore went somewhere to read a book, and Din had wanted to check out the training fields. She felt like punching something.

--

After asking around, Nayru finally found out that the Hokage was in the largest building in the village. Nayru, thinking she doesn't have time to spare walked right into the Hokage's office to see a 20 year old looking blond sleeping on the desk.

"Um excuse me?"

The lady lifted her head up sleepily. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Nayru. I don't have much time but I need to know where the Inuzuka Clan building thing is."

A short black haired girl with large black eyes walked into the room holding a cup.

"Lady Tsunade I have your tea," the new lady said then noticed Nayru. "I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone else was in here."

"It's fine. I just need a way to the Inuzuka Clan place," Nayru stated.

"Well I know someone who isn't on any missions. I could bring her here. By the way, my name is Shizune," the lady, named Shizune, said. Nayru nodded.

"My name's Nayru and thank you very much," Nayru said.

A few minutes later a girl walked into the room looking none too happy. She had waist length light/dark to brown/dark red hair with really light brown highlights in the top bangs. Her hair was up in a bun with a single chopstick sticking out of it and long bangs on the side of her head. The girl had small ovalish glasses with no bottom frame to them and a necklace made of the kanji for dog. She had tan skin with large brown eyes.

She was wearing black cargo pants and a hoodie tee. A very long black staff was on her back and hanging off her studded belt was . . . is that a dart gun or something? Well anyway it looks like it shoots things.

Basically this girl looked kind of cool.

Tsunade pretty much threw them out the door after telling the girl why she was her and went back to her desk.

"Lady Tsunade I have your tea ready for you," Shizune informed turning around and then she sighed.

Tsunade had already fallen asleep.

--

Outside, Nayru was trying to talk to the strange cool looking girl. "My name's Nayru. What's yours?"

The girl just started to walk away. "HEY! Excuse me, can you please tell me your name?"

She stopped just long enough to say "Leila."

--

Leila set a fast paste so Nayru was walking faster than normal trying to keep up.

_This Leila girl sure doesn't talk much._

After a few minutes of silence Nayru started to ask, "So what do you like to -"

Leila suddenly spun around and slammed her long staff onto the ground not two feet from Nayru who jumped a few feet into the air. "What the heck are you doing?!"

Leila was running around going crazy swinging her staff everywhere. "STOP MOCKING ME!" she yelled out.

"What are you talking about Leila? No one said anything," Nayru said trying to calm her down.

Leila ran up the Nayru and grabbed her shirt and pulled her close to her face and yelled.

"Can't you hear them? They're talking about me." Leila nervously looked around. "There after me!"

_So much for her being all cool and all. _Nayru sighed, again. (She's sighing quite a lot.)

Leila went back to slamming things with her staff.

_CRACK!_

Nayru looked at Leila and saw her quietly holding the two pieces of her staff. _At least now she doesn't have anything to swing around._ Nayru gave out a sigh of relief.

"AH! They're going to get me!" Leila was still yelling. Nayru sighed, looked back, and saw Leila pull a sword from somewhere. It looked ninja-like. It also looked pointy. (Since I don't know how to describe it, it looks like Sai's.)

Not wanting to be around this crazy person and sharp objects Nayru slowly backed away. _Looks like I'm just going to have to ask around._

--

It turns out Nayru wasn't that far from the Inuzuka Compound (that what the person she asked called it.)

Nayru knocked on the door and a girl opened it. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing this long coat thing like a doctor. She had red triangle marks on her cheeks.

"Excuse me, but is this the Inuzuka Compound?" Nayru asked.

"Yes. Do you need something?" the girl asked.

Nayru looked away. "No me," she muttered. She took off her bag and opened it so that the lady could see Kenchi. She gasped and instantly took the bag and walked inside. She beckoned Nayru to follow.

"My name is Hana Inuzuka. I'm a veterinarian," newly found named Hana said.

Hana took Nayru to a room with a table in the middle and different doggy medical things around.

She carefully picked Kenchi out of the bag and put her down. Her eyes showed her worry.

"This is bad. How long has she been like this?"

"She was injured yesterday," Nayru reported. Hana noticed the headband sewed into the skirt Nayru was wearing.

"So that's why you couldn't get here earlier. You're a sound ninja."

Nayru worried that because of that Hana wouldn't treat Kenchi. "Yes. Please don't hold it against me. My name is Nayru. I just want Kenchi to be alright."

Hana nodded. "Of course. Anyone who cares about their dog so much they'd go to another land just to get her healed can't be a bad person," Hana said, "not that I thought all sound ninja were bad," she added frantically. Nayru smiled and nodded.

"It's fine. Orochimaru is an enemy to even us." Hana smiled and showed Nayru to another room that was supposedly the living room. "Why don't you stay in here while I fix up, Kenchi was her name?" Nayru nodded and took a seat.

--

Kiba, with Akamaru, walked into his house.

"I'm home!" he called. As he walked in he wondered where his sister was. His mother was on a mission so she wasn't going to be there.

"I still don't know what Naruto was talking about. I never noticed anything different about your size." Kiba grinned and rubbed Akamaru's head.

"Hehe, right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked. The two walked into the living room. Kiba looked up and for some reason saw a blue haired girl with sapphire eyes staring at him.

"Uh, who are you?" he and the strange girl said simultaneously.

--

**Ok. I would still like people to review and tell me characters that they might like to show up at some point in the story.**

**I love Kiba so much! **

**Also, if you hadn't seen any of Shippuden yet then you wouldn't understand what Kiba was talking about when he said Naruto said Akamaru was bigger.**

**This story does take place in Shippuden. If you haven't seen any than you wouldn't know what Sai's sword thing looks like either.**


	4. Ramen!

**Next**

**Still nothing to say**

**Except this. Farore only needs glasses to read but since she reads all the time she always wears them.**

**--**

Farore was sitting in a tree plotting the downfall of the leaf village.

**KIDDING!**

She was just reading her book. As usual. It was getting close to time when she'll need to go meet Nayru and Din at that ramen place. She heard a sigh and someone say 'so troublesome' and looked down. A boy that looked about 15 or so was now sitting by a tree that was next to the one she was in.

"Hello there," Farore looked back at her book.

The young boy slowly opened his eyes. He _had_ been asleep. He looked around and saw the green haired girl sitting in a tree reading a large book. He looked at the title. _Is that girl actually reading a dictionary?_

"You know, when someone says hello it's polite to return the greeting." The girl was speaking again.

Shikamaru sighed. "Whatever."

Farore smiled to herself. "You're interesting."

". . . . ."

He heard her close the dictionary and suddenly he was on someone's back. He saw green hair as the forest flew by while the girl ran through the woods.

"What are you doing?"

The girl started to giggle. "I wanted to get some ramen. I have to meet my sisters there anyway."

"That's not what I meant, I -"

"My name's Farore. What's yours?" Farore looked back at him.

"Uh, it's Shikamaru Nara. But what I want to know is why are you carrying me," Shikamaru asked.

"I told you. I find you . . . interesting," Farore replied.

"So you have to carry me on your back to the ramen place?"

"Yup!"

--

Din was walking around honestly to try and find a bar or something (she is remarkably like Tsunade isn't she?). Sure she told her sisters she was going to look for the training fields but whatever. _I can't believe there isn't a single bar in this village. Whatever. Guess I might as well check out the training fields._

When Din found them, it wasn't that hard they're giant fields, she heard people yelling. By a reflex she ran up into a tree. She saw a pink haired girl and a blond haired yelling something about we've done this before when we were 12. It sounded stupid. They were complaining to a tall guy with a mask and pretty cool grayish hair (not old looking at all.) He was kind of attractive . . . ah who was she kidding? the guy was hot! (I'm putting this for one of my best friends who loves Kakashi.)

He was telling the kids what they had to do.

"Whoever is the first to hit me with a kunai wins. And we had never done this. Before you had to get bells from me," they gray haired man said. The kids were still disappointed.

"Fine," the kids agreed. They hated how he was right.

The man sighed. "Whoever wins I'll pay for ramen."

"Deal!"

And they started. Din threw a kunai and it hit the guy square in the back. The three people stopped in surprise.

"Sorry," Din called, "I heard you say you'd pay for ramen for _whoever_ hit you with a kunai. I thought I'd just join in." Din hopped out of the tree and landed in front of them. (Yes Din is a ninja. She just doesn't wear a headband.)

"Who are you lady?" the blond asked.

"I'm a sound ninja. My name's Din."

"You're a sound ninja?! What are you doing in our village?!" the blond pointed a finger at her.

_This kid is annoying._ Din thought. "My younger sister's dog was injured in battle training. So we had to come here to get her healed."

The pink haired girl punched the blond into the ground. "My name is Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Din nodded. Suddenly the blond was right in front of Din. "MY NAME'S NARUTO UZAMAKI! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" _This kid is _really_ annoying._

Din hit him about a foot into the ground. (I seriously was not trying to make her this much like Tsunade.)

The hot guy came up to her. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Welcome to our village."

Din nodded. "Well let's go." She grabbed Kakashi's arm and started to walk away pulling him along.

"Hey, where are you taking Kakashi-sensei?" pinky, Sakura, asked.

"He promised ramen to whoever hit him with a kunai and now he has to pay up," Din grinned. Really she just wanted an excuse to get away from these two kids. As an added bonus she gets treated to ramen by this hot Kakashi guy just for stabbing him in the back with a kunai. Weird huh?

_I wonder what he looks like under that mask._

--

Nayru was sitting in the living room waiting for that girl called Hana to heal Kenchi when she heard a door open.

"I'm home!" a voice called. After a bit a boy walked into the same room as Nayru with a large white dog next to him. He had tan skin, brown hair, and red triangle marks on his cheeks like Hana's.

"Uh, who are you?" Nayru and the strange boy said simultaneously.

Hana walked into the room. "Kiba don't be rude. She's a guest."

"It's fine Hana. My name is Nayru. It's a pleasure."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka," the boy told her.

"Oh are you two siblings?" Nayru asked. Hana nodded.

"What are you doing here, uh, Nayru?" Kiba asked. Hana glared at him while Nayru's face fell.

Hana told them to wait a second as she went back into the vet room place. When she came out she was holding a black lump of fur. Hana walked over to Nayru and handed her Kenchi. Kenchi wasn't moving.

Nayru was on the verge of tears when suddenly Kenchi barked, jumped on her shoulder, and started to lick her. Now Nayru was starting to cry because she was so happy that Kenchi was ok. Kiba was at a loss.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Nayru took Kenchi off her shoulder and held her close afraid that if she let the dog go then Kenchi would disappear like a bad dream. "This is Kenchi. She got injured and we had to come here from the Sound Village to get her healed." Nayru continued to cry. She muttered through her tears half to herself, "I was so worried about her."

Kiba didn't know what to say. "Well she's alright. That's what matters righ-" he paused, "You're from the Sound Village!" Nayru nodded. A ding-dong sounded from somewhere and she spotted a clock. It said 3:55.

"AH! I'll never make it! I don't even know where it is!" Nayru yelled.

"What are you talking about?"Hana asked.

"I'm supposed to be meeting my sisters at this ramen place in 5 minutes!" Nayru panicked.

"Ichakariku Ramen?" the elder girl asked.

"That's the one. I don't even know where it is! I'll never find it in time!"

"Don't worry Nayru. Kiba can take you." Kiba's mouth dropped.

"What? Why do I need to take her?" Kiba asked.

"Because I'm busy and you have nothing to do."

--

Kiba, Nayru, Kenchi, and Akamaru were walking towards the ramen place, Icha-something-or-other.

Nayru knew they were just about to be late. Kiba saw the worry on her face.

"Get on." He hopped on Akamaru's back and motioned for her to do the same. Nayru grabbed Kenchi and got on Akamaru.

"Is this safe?" she asked.

"It can be if you hold on." Nayru wrapped her arms around Kiba's waist right before Akamaru took off. She was glad she did. She looked down and saw Kenchi sitting in her lapped kind of squashed between the two of them.

They arrived at Ichakariku Ramen just in time. In fact, neither of her sisters was even here yet.

--

Farore, still carrying Shikamaru against his will, ran quickly to Ichakariku Ramen. She remembered exactly where it was because of her photo-graphic memory. When she arrived in front she noticed that Nayru was already there. With Kenchi and another dog.

Also with a boy.

Farore let Shikamaru down. He tried to walk away but she grabbed his jacket.

"Let go of me," he said sounding very bored.

"No. I don't think I will. Not until you have some ramen with me." Shikamaru sighed knowing there was no way to get away from this girl.

They walked into the ramen shop.

--

Din hadn't needed to drag Kakashi all the way there. He knew what he had said. So he was bound by his word to buy ramen for this lady.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked when he saw Din looking around frantically. She hung her head and mumbled, "Isn't there a single bar in this village?" Kakashi sweat dropped.

--

Finally everyone was at the ramen place: Nayru with Kiba, Farore with the forced Shikamaru, and Din with Kakashi. It was a silent meal.

Suddenly Shizune walked by and asked if she could talk to the three sound siblings.

--

"Something happened to our village?" Nayru asked.

Shizune nodded. "We're not sure what and even though you three don't live in this village, we'd like if you were the ones to check it out. You know that area the best."

"We'll go," Din replied, "but we do plan on returning." Farore and Nayru looked at her.

Din risked a glance at Kakashi. "There's something I want to check out here."

Farore understood and quickly glanced at Shikamaru. "It agree. There is something here that I find very interesting."

Nayru was very confused. "Well we should get going then. The sooner we leave the faster we'll get back."

"Technically that's not always the case. There is always the chance that-" Din clasped a hand over Farore's mouth before she could start. If she finished that last sentence she would be put into this huge argument about when it would take the same time and the cases when it would actually take longer and blah blah blah. It gets really boring.

Nayru faced her two older sisters. "Well we'd better get going." The three said goodbye for now to the boys they were eating with. Kakashi just walked away calmly and coolly, Shikamaru basically ran away from the strange green haired girl that practically kidnapped him, and Kiba and Akamaru just left.

The sound ninja trio left Konoha for their own village.

--

**Hey, if you want to design a bad guy for this story, I'm going to need three of them.**

**Eventually.**

**But I will need them at some point.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**I LOVE KIBA AND AKAMARU!!**

**Even if this isn't a Kiba story.**


	5. Akatsuki!

**YAY!!**

**FOURTH CHAPPIE!!**

**I'M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY!!**

**Not really. But I am happy! Why you ask? (You probably didn't but pretend you did and pretend you actually care,)**

**Because, DEIDARA SHOWS UP IN THIS CHAPTER!! I LOVE YOU DEI-KUN!!**

**Fan girl moment over. What the heck, DEI-KUN I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO AMAZING!!**

**YOU BLOW STUFF UP WITH CLAY BOMBS!! WHOO-HOO!! GO EXPLOSIONS!!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**P.S. **(blah blah blah)** is me talking.**

**--**

A shadow figure stood in front of the long haired blond and the short, young looking, red head.

"You two are to find this girl," he showed them a picture of a girl with blue hair and sapphire eyes, "She has an ability that I think will be very useful to us."

"Hai." (Don't you just love Japanese? I should use Japanese words more often.)

--

"What happened here?"

The three sisters were standing in the middle of their village. (They had left Kenchi back at the village with the Inuzukas because she was still injured.) Everything looked normal except for the fact that everyone they've found so far is, oh I don't know, **dead!**

(So you know it's starting to get dark.)

"She said something happened but I didn't think it'd be this bad," Nayru stated.

It was so terrible that Farore hadn't even taken out her precious dictionary. (I mean really. What is so fascinating about reading a dictionary? Its words. With definitions.)

"Let's split up. Meet back here in an hour. Try to find someone that's alive," Din commanded.

"Right." All three of them did that disappearing jump trick thing and they split up just like the plan.

Nayru decided that she'd go look at their house. _How could all of this happen? We were only gone for a few days._

She walked inside. Only two steps in and suddenly her arms were grabbed and bent behind her back. It kind of hurt, but you didn't get to be a shinobi, (yay, more Japanese,) by being stopped by something like this.

Nayru tried to move but the person was holding her too tight. She decided to ask the person something.

"Were you the one who killed my village?" she slightly mumbled.

"What, un?"

With more force she practically yelled, "**Were you the one who killed my village?!**"

The guy, must be a guy from the voice, must have been worried someone would hear so he clamped a hand over her mouth.

(OK, by the 'un' after the statement you must know who this is. If you know so little about him then you shouldn't be reading this fanfic. If you are of intelligence (a.k.a. you know who this is) than you know what's on his hands. Think about it.)

(P.S. (ask my friends, I love writing P.S. messages) I'm not trying to be perverted. Just funny. It's my job.)

Something on his hand was moving. _Something tells me, I don't want to know what it is._

She felt a sharp pain on her neck and she fell into darkness.

--

The red head had to wait a bit but eventually, meaning about an hour, he saw the two girls returning. He left a little present for them when they arrive. He had to stay around and make sure they returned to Konoha. His partner and he can't have them following them.

--

Din was running back to the meeting place where she saw Farore coming as well.

Din waved to her.

"Farore! Now we just have to wait for Nayru," Din called.

That's what she thought. When they met in the center, they thought they'd just go ahead in the direction Nayru went. They knew she was going to go to their house. Something stopped them.

A body was laying on the ground in the direction they were going. Nayru had many kunai knives and shuriken sticking out of her. She was covered in blood. Farore began to cry and started to weep and put her hand up to her eyes to try and hide it. But even Din started to tear up.

Yet Din had this weird feeling. As though that wasn't really their sister. She went up to what was supposedly her sister and held her finger up to the neck. There was no pulse. But even worse, the being was solid. It wasn't just an illusion.

"We must return to Konoha," Din told the crying Farore. "We need to tell them about this."

Farore nodded and then looked to Nayru.

"What are we going to do with her?" Din sighed. "We should leave her."

Farore gasped. "She should rest here, in her village," Din explained. Farore nodded still sad.

The two ninjas ran off in the direction of the village leaving behind a trail of tears. (Please excuse the lameness and sappiness of that line.)

Shortly after, the image of Nayru disappeared to be replaced with a wooden puppet.

--

Deidara was waiting for Sasori-danna to show.

"Never likes to make people wait my-"Deidara stopped his comment as he saw Sasori-danna walk through the bushes.

"Do you have the girl?" he asked the blond.

Deidara urged to roll his eyes and say, sarcastically of course, no this unconscious girl in front of me was just here. But instead he did just replied yes.

"Let's go." The red head looked expectantly at Deidara.

"What, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Are you going to make us a clay bird or do you want to walk all the way back?"

--

They were sitting on a large bird that was flying through the air. Deidara had to watch the girl and make sure she didn't fall off. He was slightly surprised when her eyes slowly began to open. Seeing a guy leaning over you when you wake up is very shocking. The girl's eyes quickly opened as she tried to move.

Her arms and legs were tied with rope. With no other alternative, whether she wanted to do it or not, she began to scream for help. It made her feel weak and helpless. Her mouth was quickly covered with the blond's (the person leaning over her) hand.

"Shut up, un."

Shortly after Nayru's strange wake up they were at a large boulder.

The other boy, he had red hair and looked rather young, performed a hand sign and the giant rock moved and the two, with the blond holding Nayru over his shoulder, ran in.

--

"So you two finally got back with her." (I have no idea what Pein is actually like so I'm just going to roll with it.)

Deidara and Sasori were currently standing in front of Leader-sama with the girl tied up on the ground.

They nodded.

"Leave," he commanded. Needless to say they left. No one wanted to face the wrath of Leader-sama when you disobeyed his orders.

Leader untied the blue haired girl. She quickly jumped up on her feet. Her eyes glowed bright orange and she waited to see the familiar lines flowing around her with the notes on them. She was waiting to see his soul song. Leader chuckled.

"You will not find an inner song in me girl." She didn't believe him. Leader saw it in her eyes which were now back to their normal blue. Just for trying she just cut her life even shorter.

"What's your name?" Leader asked.

--

"What's your name?" the orange haired person asked.

Nayru turned her head away from him. He grabbed her head and forced her to look at him.

"I asked you a question. **What is your name?**" he asked more forcefully.

"Nayru," she said.

"I know about you Nayru. I know about your ability and what happens when you use it too much."

Nayru gasped. Her only edge was gone. If he knew that if she used it a little more than she'd die, she couldn't threaten him with it. Besides, she couldn't find his soul song anyway.

"You will call me Leader-sama. You will stay here and we shall use your ability if needed." 'Leader-sama' grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her out of his leader lair place. (I couldn't think of what else to call it at the moment.)

"Take heed though, there are many here that wouldn't blink an eye at the thought of killing you. Try not to die." With that said he shut the door after calling someone called Dei-, uh, Deida-, oh well it doesn't matter. Nayru wondered where she was, who it was that kidnapped her and why that orange haired guy had all of those piercings.

Nayru started to walk around. It looked like a giant cave but with hallways and stuff. There were doors throughout it. Eventually she found a room with a couch, come sweet looking chairs, a large TV, and a poker table (bad guys need something to do in their spare time too).

There were people in here. One guy looked rather emo. He had long black hair tied up in a ponytail. He had onyx eyes. Next to him was someone who looked like a shark. I mean come on. He has blue skin. He looked like he had gills. He was holding a giant wrapped up sword. It didn't look very sharp.

Nayru didn't notice at first but now she saw a giant Venus flytrap in the corner of the room. After a second she saw a _person_ in the plant! Half of his face was white and the other was black. Creepy.

She saw the lazy looking red head from before. He was one of the two people that kidnapped her. She was about to yell at him for kidnapping her until she noticed something. Nayru may not be as smart or observant as her intelligent sister Farore, but she noticed the four boys in this room were all wearing nail polish.

Nayru started bursting out laughing. Through the laughs, though, she managed to say "I can't believe that you're all GAY!" The black haired guy and the shark guy looked ready to kill. The plant had already disappeared and the red head was occupied with a wooden thing to care about anything she said.

Suddenly a mouth clamped over her mouth. The moving thing was back. She looked up and saw the blond who sighed. He mumbled something; it sounded more like complaining, about how he has to protect her.

--

Deidara heard someone laugh about people being gay. He started to get a bad feeling. Deidara hurried to the living room and true enough that blue haired girl was laughing her head off while Kisame and Itachi were getting ready to kill her. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand, again, and mumbled about how he has to be the one to keep her safe.

Itachi and Kisame stopped but continued to look deadly. Deidara felt something clawing at his hand. He looked down at the girl who was trying to get his hand off. He released his hand and after she gasped for air she screamed at him.

"FINALLY! YOUR DAMN HAND WAS TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH ME!" Everyone in the room but the girl sweat dropped.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled back. Itachi sighed.

"Who is this girl? You seem to know her Deidara," the Uchiha stated.

The blond snorted. "Hardly. Sasori-danna and I were ordered to bring her back here. I don't even know her name." He looked at the girl who wore too much blue. "Hey what's your name?" She just turned her head.

"Wouldn't you like to know," was all she said.

"Yes I'd like to know. That's why I asked stupid!" the blond yelled.

--

"Who are you calling stu-" Nayru stopped. She looked the blond over from head to toes and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry," Nayru said. The blond hared guy bent down a little as to look her in the eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" Nayru's face turned slightly red.

"Well, um, I'm sorry. It's just because of your voice I just assumed that you were a boy."

--

**Well that's that. Longer chapter than usual.**

**Deidara: Why did you have her say that? I feel so insulted.**

**Silverwolf-fox: glomps Deidara I'm so sorry Dei-kun. But you do kind of look like a girl.**

**Deidara: -anime fall-**

**Silverwolf-fox: But that's one of the reasons I love you. You're just so cute. And, YOU BLOW STUFF UP WITH EXPLODING CLAY! That is so BA!**

**Deidara: Yeah, it is pretty BA isn't it? And you readers out there review and tell me and silverwolf-fox ideas you have for rogue ninja from the Sound Village. We need those.**

**Silverwolf-fox: I was supposed to say that.**

**Deidara: Well I beat you to it.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Now I'm sad.**

**Deidara: Don't be sad. Here, play with some clay. This is the non-exploding clay. I can't have you blowing yourself up.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Why not? That's no fun!**

**Deidara: If you blow yourself up you can't finish this story.**

**Silverwolf-fox: O-O You're right! I WILL DO IT! I. WILL. LIVE!!**

**--**

**BA means badass. In case y'all didn't know.**


	6. Sake!

**Next.**

**I'M SO SORRY DEIDARA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**On to the story.**

--

"Well, um, I'm sorry. It's just because of your voice I just assumed that you were a boy."

The blond's visible eye twitched while the blue dude started to laugh.

"I AM A BOY!" Nayru looked really hard at him.

"Hmm, are you sure?" _It's better to insult him than admit she thought he was kind of cute._

"I'M A BOY DAMMIT!" Nayru put her hands up in surrender.

"Fine fine. But tell me, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Deidara of Iwagakure." He said it as if she should know it.

"Oh? Never heard of you." Deidara did an anime fall.

"But how can you be _of Iwagakure_ if you're a rogue ninja?" Nayru asked.

Deidara's eye twitched again. Nayru grinned. _This is just too easy._ Nayru looked over at the others.

"Hey, Emo-boy, Sharky, Puppet-guy, what are your names?" Many people were willing to kill her right then and there.

Emo-boy stood up. "Itachi Uchiha." _Is it me, or did his eyes change color. They're red now._

Next Sharky. "I am Kisame Hoshigaki."

Nayru looked expectantly at Puppet-guy. He didn't even stand up. "Sasori of the Red Sand."

Basically, Nayru's plan was to just annoy these people so much that they either kill her or just let her go. She knew how to get to people. It was a gift of hers and not one she practiced often. But these people are just too easy. Nayru will have them foaming at the mouth by the end of the week.

A guy with silver hair carrying a three-bladed scythe came in holding a large bottle of sake.

--

Din and Farore were telling Lady Tsunade what happened at their village. Tsunade looked solemn.

"I see. I'm afraid there isn't much we can do about it."

"Also," Farore started, "I think you should know more about our ability." Farore and Din told Tsunade about how they weave music inside of people and also about how every time they use it their life span is cut shorter and shorter.

"If that's the case than I have no other option." She looked up at the two sisters. "You two are to stay in this village. You can't use your ability or you'll end up killing yourselves."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

--

"I can't believe she can do that." Din complained.

"Face it Din, we're stuck here for now at least," Farore sighed, "but think about it. Now, you have time to hang out with that guy with the mask and I have time to find out how someone who seems so lazy got to be a chuunin."

It was Din's turn to sigh. _Figures. Farore is only this talkative when she's thinking about some kind of project or research she's doing. I sure feel sorry for that guy._

--

Nayru woke up in a black bed with black walls and black, ok basically everything was either black or dark colored. _Why does my head hurt so much_? She stepped off the bed and landed on something. Nayru looked down and she was now standing on someone's back. He was turning his head a little so he could see who was on his back. Deidara looked like someone was too tired to be angry but really wanted to be.

Nayru started to get off until her head just started pounding. "Ow. What happened yesterday?" She had trouble remembering.

_Flash Back- (Deidara's P.O.V.)_

_Hidan just walked into the room with a bottle of sake._

"_What the f-- is going on here? I was busy praying to Jashin!"_

"_No one cares Hidan," Sasori told him. The girl looked at what Hidan was holding. It wasn't his scythe. She went up to his bottle of sake._

"_What's this?" she asked. We all looked at her like she was nuts._

"_It's sake b--. What kind of dumbass doesn't know what sake is?" Hidan asked._

"_So this is sake." Obviously without thinking the girl stole the bottle and told a big swig of it. Hidan started to curse fluently and took it back. The girl hiccupped and giggled._

"_Sake's good," she said. The girl didn't know how to handle alcohol at all. She suddenly grabbed the sake drank more of it and started to run around before Hidan could take it back._

_Apparently she drank all of it because she dropped the bottle and fell onto the ground asleep._

_Then of all moments Leader-sama walked into the room. He was displeased._

"_Did I not tell you to _protect_ her Deidara?" he asked coldly._

"_Well, um, y-yes but," I started._

"_That included keeping her from getting drunk."_

"_Yes but, uh-" I stammered. I think Leader-sama is angry._

"_Enough." Yep he was angry. "Just take her to your room." My mouth dropped._

"_WAH? Why my room? I don't even know her name, un!" Leader smirked._

"_Well if she stays in your room than I know you're always near to make sure the other members don't kill her," Leader looked around and saw the angry glares Itachi and Kisame and especially Hidan were giving the girl, "and as for her name, I don't think I'll tell you. You want to know get her to say it." Leader walked away._

_I dragged her to my room. _This sucks_ was all I could think about. I tossed her onto the bed since she might wake up faster. I sat on the bed next to her since there was nothing else to sit on. My chair was covered in clay. I looked her over. Nothing seemed to be wrong even though she got completely drunk with one bottle of sake. I planned on getting some sleep even if she was there._

_My plans changed._

_When I had looked over her she suddenly shot up and her head slammed into my face. My hands flew up to my nose. Somehow it wasn't broken._

"_I don't want to be here," she said lowering herself back onto the bed, "even if that blond is kind of cute." She fell back asleep._

She's still drunk_ I thought. I mulled it over and realized that I was the only blond member here and grinned. _She thinks I'm cute? She's drunk, but smart.

_Flash Back over-_

The girl looked thoughtful.

"Impossible. I've never been drunk a day in my life," she said.

"That's because you've never had sake before!" Deidara growled. The girl just waved away his comment.

"Details, details." She smiled. She looked down and noticed she was still standing on Deidara.

"Oh sorry."

--

Rakugo Soujen, Zenji Kozajima, and Tsubame Kurakaji were walking around in the forest.

"We need to find some work, Rakugo," Zenji said through his mask. Suddenly a kunai knife swished through the air right by Tsubame's face. She saw it sticking out of tree with a note in front of it. On the top right was a snake's eye.

_Rakugo, Zenui, and Tsubame, I have a job for you three._

_I will pay very handsomely._

_One of you must go to Konoha and steal the Black Scroll for me. The other two must find this girl._

A picture of a girl was attached to the note along with her name.

"Why do we need to split up? We do much better work together," Tsubame asked.

"Well, I don't we'll get paid unless we do it their way," Rakugo stated.

"So who wants to go to the village?" he asked. Zenji and Tsubame looked at him.

"What?" They sighed. "You're the only one that's been to Konoha, even if it was for just a few minutes. You know it better than us," Zenji reasoned.

"Fine. I'll take the letter. You two take the picture."

The three ninja's separated, well, Zenji and Tsubame separated from Rakugo.

--

**Ta Ta for now. Thanks for reading.**

**Also, I'd like to give a GIANT thanks to M.M.Richter-XIII for his ideas on characters.**

**Props to you dude.**

**Silverwolf-fox: -glomps M.M.Richter-XIII-**

**Deidara: HEY! –grabs silverwolf-fox away-**

**Silverwolf-fox: AW! I feel so loved Dei-kun! –hugs Deidara- OH YEAH! I HAVE CAKE! –hands cake out to readers, Deidara, and M.M.Richter-XIII-**


	7. Art!

**PARTY!!**

**Thank you for your time.**

**--**

SIGH!

Nayru was lying on the bed while Deidara was sitting at his worktable in their room. Nayru has refused to tell anyone except 'Leader-sama' her name. They had to earn her trust.

It's been a few days since she was kidnapped.

"Will you stop sighing, un?" he asked.

"But this is so BORING! What are you doing anyway?" Nayru asked.

"I am creating what will soon be art." Nayru got up and looked over his shoulder. She started the giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That's not art stupid!" Deidara's eye was twitching again.

"What do you mean, un? I'm sculpting what will eventually be a bomb. Art's a blast!" Nayru knocked on the blond's head.

"Art isn't a blast! Art isn't clay or explosions!" Nayru made a fancy looking sweeping gesture to exaggerate her replay.

"Art is music. Music can explain the soul. Like my ability. Everyone has a special type of song. There's classical, pop, rap, hip hop, etc. Music can last forever by people keeping it in their hearts or it can be forgotten. Music is nothing short of amazing!" Deidara snorted while Nayru grinned.

"Here, let me show you." Deidara looked at her. Nayru's eyes glowed orange as she saw Deidara's soul song flow around her. The only problem was that his song was so much faster and harder than she was used to. Nayru was almost afraid to try and weave it. None the less she reached out to it.

As soon as she touched she was slammed into the wall. Nayru learned two things from that.

_Being slammed into a wall by an invisible force hurts. A lot._

_She can't weave Deidara's soul song. She can't harm him._

Despite the fact she tried to hurt him just to show him the power of music, Deidara rushed over to Nayru when she was rubbing her head in pain. He kneeled down beside her.

"Are you ok, un?" Deidara asked. Nayru nodded slightly confused at his kindness. She thought he didn't like her. They argued a lot. But Deidara did seem to be less vicious in the argument.

Nayru blushed because he was so close to her.

"Why are you helping me?" Nayru asked him.

"Well, uh, Leader-sama told me to protect you so I am," Deidara turned away, but not before Nayru saw a small blush. _Maybe these S-ranked criminals aren't so bad. I should say I'm sorry to the others for being rude to them._ Nayru stood up to leave.

"Where are you going, un?" Deidara asked.

"You can stay here. I just think I need to apologize to those other people." As Nayru got to the door, she looked over her shoulder at Deidara who was just now standing up.

"By the way, Deidara," she started. Deidara looked at her.

"My name is Nayru." Nayru walked away.

--

Farore was actually kind of bored. She wished Kenchi was around but ever since she and Din came back and gave the news about what happened to Nayru Kenchi just stays with this Inuzuka girl. She was a vet so she could help Kenchi the most. The poor dog was so sad she barely eats enough and mostly just sleeps while before she'd be running around the village.

Farore was gathering information on Shikamaru in a way she didn't like. Instead of interfering with him she's been spying on him from afar with binoculars, a notepad, and a pencil.

_Day 4,_

_Shikamaru is asleep. Like he has been. For the last 3 hours._

Since he was just sleeping, Farore thought she'd take a look around with her binoculars to see what Din was up to. But something caught her eye at the gates of Konoha. A boy was standing there.

He had shoulder length jet-black hair that was slicked back. His platinum silver eyes were glinting in the sunlight and he was wearing a black jacket with a high collar (looks like Shino's Shippuden jacket but without the hood.) Farore gasped.

"What's he doing here?" Farore heightened the power on her binoculars.

"Rakugo Soujen?"

--

Basically nothings been going on with Din. She had ramen with Kakashi again and now she is on the training fields with him helping train those two annoying brats: Sakura and Naruto, I mean really, those two almost always have something to complain about.

It was going to be a long day.

--

Zenji and Tsubame were running through the woods. They had found some extra descriptions about this girl they were looking for on the back of the picture. It seemed to be pretty updated because it talked about how she was just recently abducted by the Akatsuki just a few days ago.

Whoever had sent the note obviously knew where this Akatsuki hideout place is because they gave descriptive instructions to it. Zenji was wearing his usual expressionless mask (like Haku's), which covered his light-brown unkempt hair and his bluish-green eyes, and his unbuttoned trench coat (like Ibiki Morino's only with a hood).

Tsubame has violet-purple eyes and long indigo hair tied up in a ponytail going down to her lower back. Her trench coat is like Zenji's only hers is buttoned.

"So when do you think we'll get there, Zenji?" Tsubame asked looking all happy.

"It shouldn't be too long, Tsubame," Zenji replied coolly. Tsubame mentally swooned. _He's so cool!_

And sure enough, after a few hours they came to a large boulder on a river.

This is the place.

--

_I have to stop them!_

Zenji and Tsubame were unaware of her presence. She couldn't let them reach their target.

--

Rakugo reached the gates of Konoha.

He walked in the village and suddenly a familiar green haired girl was standing in front of him. A faint blush came on his cheeks.

"Farore? Is that really you? What are you doing here?" Rakugo asked.

"Yes it's me. I could ask you the same question."

"Well Tsubame, Zenji, and me were sent a letter by someone. I don't know who," Rakugo said before clapping his hand over his mouth. _Damn. Because of that experimenting those years ago I still can't lie._

"Oh? Well where are Tsubame and Zenji? Also, what is the job?" Farore asked. Rakugo did his best to keep his mouth closed but it didn't help.

"They're on their way to the Akatsuki hideout. They're supposed to find this girl and I was sent here to find something called the Black Scroll," Rakugo confessed.

"What girl?" Farore asked him.

"I don't know her. She has blue hair and sapphire eyes. According the picture her name was Nayru," Rakugo blurted out. Farore started to cry. She and Din had just stopped talking about Nayru.

"N-Na-Nayru? It's impossible."

"Why? Who is this girl, Farore?" Rakugo asked.

"Nayru," sniffle, "is my sister. A few days ago Din, my other sister, Nayru, and I went to our village because we heard something happened there. While we were there we split up and when we met back together, Din and I saw Nayru's body covered in blood. Kunai knives and shuriken were sticking out of her."

At this point Farore was crying on Rakugo's shoulder causing him to turn bright red.

"Hey, it's ok Farore. Listen, why don't' we do something to get your mind off her. Why don't we play Shogi or maybe Go? Actually, I know of this strange western game called Chess. I could show you how to play it." Farore nodded. _I can take a break from watching Shikamaru. _They started to walk to Nayru and Din's apartment until,

"I didn't know you had sisters."

--

**Well that's this chapter. Not that exciting but whatever.**

**Silverwolf-fox: OK! WHO WANTS CAKE?!**

**Deidara: I DO! I DO!**

**Silverwolf-fox: In case you readers are wondering, Dei-kun and I are hyped up on sugar and caffeine.**

**Tobi: Why isn't Tobi in this story? Tobi's a good boy!**

**Deidara: Tobi's just hyped up on something and I don't think its sugar, -cough- drugs -cough-**

**Silverwolf-fox: Sorry Tobi, you just aren't. You'll be in the next story though.**

**Tobi: YAY! –glomps silverwolf-fox-**

**Deidara: GET OFF HER TOBI! SHE'S MINE!**

**Silverwolf-fox: I FEEL SO LOVED!**

**Please join us next time on Soul of the Soul, Attack!**


	8. Attack!

**We are nearing the end of the story.**

**If it seems I tried to finish it up quickly, you are right.**

**I have my next few stories planned out and I really want to write them.**

**I LOVE DEIDARA!**

**--**

After Nayru patched things up with the other Akatsuki members, (a lot more happened between her and the other members than I said. She just annoyed the crap out of them all day, every day. They were always plotting to kill her at some point. How rude of them), A large BOOM sounded from outside.

An Akatsuki meeting was held. Nayru was there too.

Pein, I mean 'Leader-sama' (he may not have a soul song but she still was able to find out his name) had ordered Zetsu, plant-man, to do that sneaky thing where he merges in with the terrain to spy on people.

It was reported that two ninjas from the Sound Village were outside. Zetsu said he heard them whispering about how they were going to kidnap someone called Nayru (remember, she only told her name to Pein and Deidara).

"Who will go fight them?" Leader-sama asked.

"I will. They came after me so it's only right that I'm the one who faces them," Nayru stated boldly.

"If she goes than I guess I'm going too," Deidara said. Leader-sama nodded.

"Fine then. Go."

"Hai." Deidara and Nayru left.

. . . .

Silence until Kisame asked a pretty stupid question.

"So wait, that girl's name was Nayru?"

--

Tsubame and Zenji waited outside the boulder until two people appeared from nowhere. One was a tall blond girl, or boy, er . . . it, yeah lets go with that and the other was the girl they were looking for.

"I am Zenji and this is Tsubame. We came to take that girl," Zenji said.

"You're not going to take her." the blond took a step forward. Tsubame sighed.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to take her by force."

They charged at the two guards. Zenji went after the blond thing and Tsubame attacked the target.

Zenji used a mass of elemental jutsus. He used Earth style, Water style, and even some Wind style. He didn't use Fire style because it could easily be rerouted and hit Nayru or even worse, Tsubame. Zenji wouldn't risk it.

Tsubame used all taijutsu, as did Nayru. Nayru had no weapons. The Akatsuki members wouldn't let her hold on to any just in case.

The four fighters fight moved into the nearby forest. It was long-range vs. long-range and close-range vs. close-range. Tsubame and Nayru's fight slowly moved away from where the long-range fighters were so it came as a shock when they suddenly heard an explosion and loud cry of pain.

"ZENJI!" Tsubame screamed. She ran back to the other direction. Zenji was lying on the ground with many burns but he wasn't dead, only unconscious. She let out a sigh of relief, but Tsubame was boiling. She looked towards the blond who was also battered and bruised. Deidara was as close to death as Zenji was.

"I'll teach you what happens to people who try to kill Zenji!"

--

The girl Nayru was fighting charged at Deidara. Her intent was to kill him.

"You will pay for trying to kill Zenji," Tsubame told Deidara menacingly.

"I'll be sure to give you a nice **funeral!**" Tsubame screamed. She jumped to add more force to her kick.

"STOP!"

Nayru was standing with her head down.

"I. Will. Not. Let. You. Harm. HIM!" she yelled. When Nayru looked up her eyes were glowing orange. Tsubame was stopped in mid-air as orange notes circled around her. Nayru was using so much power that everyone around could see it.

The music weaver reached out and grabbed the notes. She saw Tsubame out of the corner of her eye. By simply holding the notes, Nayru has stopped Tsubame's ability to breath.

"For trying to kill Deidara, I cannot allow you to survive," Nayru said coldly. But before Nayru could pull off her threat, Tsubame has fallen unconscious through lack of air, a shocking pain struck through her chest. Nayru's breathing slowed as her hands fell away from the song.

Tsubame fell to the ground as Nayru fell to her knees. The last of her life force was almost gone. She was going to die any second now. Slowly, Nayru dragged herself towards Deidara who was sitting up now despite his pain.

Nayru made it to Deidara who held her head up.

"Are you ok, un?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine," Nayru lied. She felt her heart beat slowing and her breath deepening. Deidara could tell that she was lying. He looked at her eyes and they were turning orange as Nayru started to sing something.

(OK, I would like if you readers opened a second tab on the internet page you are on right now and go to . Look up Avril Lavigne Keep Holding On. It's the song that she's singing only Nayru sings it more slowly and more out of breath.)

**"Keep Holding On"**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  


_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

The color left Nayru's cheeks and her eyes closed.

--

Farore was playing the strange game called, Chess, with Rakugo. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she thought about her next move on the board.

Suddenly Farore felt a pulsing in her heart. Her breath quickened and her eyes closed as her head lay on her knees. Rakugo looked at her wondering why she was taking so long to make a move. He gasped when Farore fell limply to the side like a rag doll.

Rakugo rushed over to her and started to cry as he held her close to him.

_I never even got to tell her._

--

Din and Kakashi were on the training fields, training of course. This day they were only using taijutsu. The two jonines were evenly matched until Kakashi got in a lucky kick and Din flew into a tree. She didn't get up.

Worried, Kakashi ran over to her.

"Din, are you ok?" he asked. Din didn't' move, that is until a foot came out of nowhere and Kakashi was hit away. Din was now standing with her leg stuck out in a kick. A grin on her face.

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Din started to laugh until she fell to the ground. This time she didn't' get up.

--

**OMG!**

**WHO COULD HAVE SEEN THAT COMING EXCEPT FOR ME?!**

**BUT THAT'S JUST BECAUSE IN THIS STORY, I. AM. GOD!**

**I RULE OVER ALL! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Silverwolf-fox: -laughing maniacally-**

**Deidara: -dragging me to insane asylum- Come on. It's time to take you to the nice place with white jackets and large needles.**

**Silverwolf-fox: YAY!**

**Deidara: She should be out in about a week or so. Please wait until then for a new update.**

**Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!**


	9. Alive!

**Yo peeps!**

**Next up chapter!**

**Surprise! Surprise!**

**Before chapter, I said we were nearing the end, not that that was the last chapter!**

**BWAHAHAHAHA!!**

**--**

When she found them in the woods Nayru was already dead. She walked towards her and saw Nayru was being held by a person with long blond hair.

"I can help," she said.

The blond looked up from Nayru.

"Who are you?" the blond asked.

"My name is Leila. I owe Nayru my life, whether she knows it or not."

--

Deidara looked warily at the girl. She had long light/dark to brown/dark red hair with really light brown highlights in the top bangs. Part of her hair was up in a bun with a single chopstick and the rest was down. Small ovalish glasses rested on her nose. Her large brown eyes were accented by her tan skin.

She had a necklace made of the kanji for dog and was wearing tight black jeans with a black hoodie tee. The girl had a studded belt with a dart rifle hanging off it. On her back was a super long black staff.

Around her neck was a sound village headband.

"I am Deidara. How and why should you help, un?" Deidara asked.

"I am from the Sound Village. Our leader used Nayru to punish traitors and such forth even though he knew it would shorten her life span. One of the people he had her kill was the evil man who had killed my entire family. It is because of that I swore that I would always do my best to protect her," Leila said.

"Well it's too late. She's already dead. There is nothing anyone can do to help," Deidara held Nayru closer and started to cry. _Why am I crying? I hate her, don't I? Surely I couldn't have . . . oh no, that can't be it! AGH!_

While Deidara was busy screaming at himself in his head Leila knelt down beside them and told him to lay her on the ground. Deidara, reluctantly, did what he was told.

Leila laid her hands over Nayru's chest and they started to glow green.

"Deidara, was it? I need your help."

"What can I do, un?" Deidara asked.

"Lay your hands on top of mine and you need to, um, how to explain it, push your own chakra through mine and into her." Although Deidara had trouble understanding, when he actually tried it seemed to happen on instinct.

Many minutes passed and nothing happened. Deidara started to lose hope until Nayru's eyes slowly opened. Suddenly the girl, I think her name was Lella? Leela? something like that, fell to the side, eyes closed.

Deidara looked back towards Nayru when she slowly started to sit up.

She was alive.

--

Rakugo was still sitting on the hill holding Farore's head on his lap. He was still crying. Rakugo heard a small grunt and moan as something moved in his arms. He looked down and Farore's eyes slowly opened.

"Ra-ku-go? What . . . happened?" Farore's question came in short shallow breaths.

Rakugo quickly heald Farore's head closer to his own.

"Farore! I must tell you something!" Farore grinned as if she was drunk. (reader: why is she grinning like she's drunk? Me: give her a break. She was dead 30 seconds ago!)

"What Rakugo?" she asked.

"I-I-uh, I love you!" Rakugo nearly yelled. Those 3 words surprised Farore. Nothing surprises her.

--

Kakashi wasn't sure what to do. He was training with Din and she hit a tree and got up but then she just fell down. He ran over and didn't feel a pulse.

Kakashi picked Din up and was about to take her to the hospital before he felt her move around in his arms. Din grunted and opened her eyes and saw Kakashi holding her.

"What happened, Kakashi? Where are we going?" Din asked. She couldn't remember anything right now.

"I was planning on asking you that. We were training when you suddenly fell down and you had no heart beat or pulse. I thought you were dead," Kakashi explained. Din giggled.

"I was dead, Kakashi." Din explained about their kekkai genkai and everything that happens with it.

"But that doesn't make sense. Didn't you and Farore report that Nayru was killed while you three were in your own village?" Din's eyes widen in realization.

"But that means," her voice lowered to a whisper, "Nayru's been alive this whole time."

--

Nayru lifted her head. She looked to the side and saw a girl there. She remembered her. That was the psycho girl from before in Konoha. Wearing a sound village headband.

Nayru looked to the other side of her and saw Deidara. Nayru threw her arms around his neck.

"Deidara, what happened? Why is that girl here? I thought she was a Konoha ninja," Nayru questioned.

Deidara explained everything that happened. Everything. And asked her a question.

"While you were dying, your eyes turned orange and you started to sing. Why?" Nayru smiled sheepishly.

"Well, truthfully I would have lived a few moments longer but I used my ability. I felt something, different, in you and when I looked at your inner song it was different. It changed after I started to die. You're different now Deidara."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you." Nayru quickly pressed her lips to his. After a bit when they separated she said, "That's what I mean."

--

**Sorry it took a while to update. Call yourself a God then suddenly they state that you're crazy and take you to an insane asylum.**

**Wait, if I'm God, than that means I'm Kira. I KILL PEOPLE BY WRITIN THEIR NAMES DOWN!**

**I AM GOD! BWAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Off to the crazy house.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Deidara, hears a copy of what happens next chapter. Type it up for me.**

**Deidara: Whatever.**

**Silverwolf-fox & Deidara: Everybody do the slam. Just stomp your feet and clap your hands. Boys and girls in Neverland, anyone can do it . . . **

**Silverwolf-fox: Sorry, Deidara and I are listening to Slam by the ATeens.**


	10. What happened after?

**What happened to the three sisters after all the drama?**

**You're about to find out!**

**--**

Nayru was hanging out in the Akatsuki hideout. Ever since Leila brought her back from the dead and she and Deidara started dating she can't music weave anymore.

Thankfully, Nayru was still allowed to hang out in the Akatsuki hideout. And it wasn't just because Nayru could actually cook. Whether she told them that or not.

Nayru was sitting on the couch in the living room with other members around: Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori.

Nayru looked at her imaginary watch and silently waited. She had to wait or else the entire thing would be ruined. Deidara walked in and over to Nayru. He whispered something in her ear and Nayru nodded.

"Guys, something's wrong with your rooms," Deidara told Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. Curious the three went to their rooms. Deidara and Nayru silently counted to 10 in their heads until the cursing started.

Deidara and Nayru ran for it. Deidara made a clay bird and he and Nayru hopped on outside and flew somewhere else.

"How long till they cool down?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I don't know, that's long lasting paint and those three can hold a grudge. It might take a few days after it comes off, so I don't think we can come back for a few weeks."

--

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi was staring at the blank wall in his room. It wasn't blank anymore. Now there was a painted picture of him making out with his younger brother, Sasuke. Both of them shirtless.

In Kisame's room was a portrait of Kisame having sex with a shark. A_ male_ shark.

And in Sasori's room, well, let's just say that many of his puppets were in very _suggestive_ poses.

--

Farore and Rakugo were walking down the streets of Konoha. Rakugo's arm around her waist.

"This is nice," Rakugo stated. Farore nodded agreeably.

Shikamaru started walking towards them. When Rakugo and Farore met up with Shikamaru Farore went up to him. She had something very important to tell the lazy chuunin.

"I'm not studying you anymore Shikamaru. Sorry." With that said Farore and Rakugo started walking away. Rakugo's arm still around her waist.

"Um, what?" Shikamaru was very confused.

--

"Shouldn't' we go down there yet?" Din asked. Kakashi.

"Not yet. It's only been an hour and a half," Kakashi said, "besides, I'm happy right here."

Kakashi pulled Din closer to him.

Din and Kakashi were sitting in a tree near where they were supposed to meet Sakura and Naruto for training. Din was now leaning on Kakashi's chest.

"Yeah, I'm find right here too," Din grinned.

--

**How'd you like it?**

**This really is the last chapter. No more waiting.**

**. . . . . **

**It's been fun. Review.**

**. . . . .**

**I AM KIRA! THUS I AM GOD! MAYBE I'LL GET TO MEET L!**

**-girlish squel-**

**Deidara: Who's L?**

**Silverwolf-fox: Don't be jealous Deidara. L doesn't exist in the Naruto world.**

**Deidara: Oh. Ok.**


	11. By the way!

**HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**I know that this story has been finished for a while but just thought you readers would like to know about this AWESOME story!!**

**It's by **M.M.Richter-XIII

**The story is called **Vagrant Ninja: No Longer Roaming

**I'm loving the story so far!! It's a spin-off from Sound of the Soul and what happened to Zenji Kozajimi and Tsubame Kurakagi after being defeated by Nayru and Deidara.**

**You readers have got to check it out.**

**I'm betting you love it as much as me. I've been wrong about things before but I'm sure you love it.**

**Even I didn't know what happened to them after their near death experience!**

**Deidara: Am I in it?**

**Silverwolf-fox: You're mentioned in it but you aren't really 'in' it.**

**Deidara: That's no fun!**

**Silverwolf-fox: Don't be like that Deidara. There are hundreds of great stories that you aren't in at all!**

**:D**

**Deidara: I'm going to play with my exploding clay, -sadly walks away-**

**Silverwolf-fox: NO Dei-kun! I want to play too!**


End file.
